the ALPHAbet
by MissO97
Summary: Post-P.S. I Loathe U a.k.a Boys R Us This is my first FF so please comment, criticize, R&R, etc.
1. Monday Entrance Madness

**The Halls at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**October 12th**

**8:10 AM**

_Do dodo do…buzzzzzz…do dodo do…buzzzzz. _Claire heard her phone vibrate and ring.

**Massie: **_EH. MA. GAWD. Incoming from the corner!Act natch and prepared..._

_What the heck? _Claire thought, confused. She lifted her head, for once glad she was in the middle of a typical early morning traffic jam in the back of the hallway. And then she saw what had caused the puzzling  
text message-a tanned arm, long, straight locks of black hair; cherry red-glossed lips, a waft of perfume-

Claire heard some snaps, probably someone snapping his/her fingers, and a few jingles of what she assumed were bangles clashing together. Sure enough, Alicia Rivera, the tanned, raven-haired, half-Spanish  
dancer, rounded the corner and stood in the front of the hallway. She blankly stared straight ahead, put her hands on her hips, and gave her best model pout. Two girls followed Alicia, stopped in synchronization at her flanks, and copied her position. Claire would recognize them anywhere-they were Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory. This was the first time Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen weren't posed and poised under Massie Block's command. They had been betas (along with Claire) to Massie's alpha for the longest time, but they became Claire's ex-bffs ever since Alicia started her own cheerleading squad instead of loyally sticking to Massie's; Dylan hooked up with Massie's ex-bf Derrick "Derrington" Harrington, and Kristen revealed being friends with Layne "Layme" Abeley and helping the LBR get Dempsey, who was Massie's crush. Massie then removed them from BOCD's A-list clique, the Pretty Committee. Now the PC was only Massie and Claire, and Claire had no idea what Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen were doing. The only idea she had was that if she didn't do something, Alicia would get a full minute or two or even five of envy-staring from the whole grade and therefore be known as the new alpha, which would mean she and especially Massie would be done for.

_Ehmagawd ehmagawd ehmagawd _was all Claire could think of. That and the occasional thought of _MAAASSSSIEEE! WHERE R U!? Where is my BFF? MASSSIE BLOCK! Help! _Claire bit her lip and whipped out her phone, her thumbs soaring across the keyboard. Just as she was about to hit _Send_, a loud, catchy beeping noise rang outside. Most of the girls ran to the window to see what was going on. Claire watched her former buds. Dylan looked calm, but Alicia's glossy pout turned into a wide O of surprise and a nervous expression crossed Kristen's face. Claire tried to take their tension to an advantage and act blasé and aloof as Massie would have, but when she heard the song-like racket again, she pushed herself towards the window and couldn't help standing on her tippy-toes and peeking over the shiny-haired heads. As soon as she saw what had created the somewhat-commotion, she practically jumped for joy. Massie Block had just arrived.

Alicia Rivera's palms began to get very sweaty. She had had the perfect morning-a grand entrance, no other opposing alphas, an ah-mazing outfit, all eyes on her and her betas (but mostly her), etc.-until just now, when everyone's attention was diverted from her and her best friends to a noisy-but-mesmerizing blare outside. Her old, follower self would have been the first to the window to get the morning's gossip to report to Massie. Alicia shook her head as if to eliminate the recall. Massie wasn't here right now, and _Alicia_ was the leader now. She looked at her besties, who were looking at her, than the window, and then back at her; silently asking her what to do. She lifted her chin, looked away, and tried to position herself in the center again. She jingled her bracelets again. To Alicia's relief, Kristen and Dylan did the same, picking up the signal to be nonchalant about the hubbub. But it was too easy to get sucked in to the excitement near the window. Alicia's tall, 5 foot 4 inches-with-3-inch-heels-frame surpassed the shorter heads and she was able to see the end to her perfect morning. Her throat became very dry, her blood just about scorched her skin, and her mouth dropped open. Last night's nightmare was in front of a limo about 50 yards away-Massie Block was here and ready to rule.

**Limousine Ride to BOCD**

**October 12th**

**7:45 AM-8:10 AM**

Massie smiled in satisfaction. It was _the_ most important Monday of her BOCD social life, so she gave Isaac and the Range Rover a break and hired a limo service (which, btw, was sooooo ahmazing) to take her school. She even planned out a majestic, attention-grabbing entrance to let all of BOCD's B-List LBRs that their queen was here. Massie looked out the window. She was about 30 minutes away from school. She didn't have a mirror with her, so she held out her iPhone so it could capture her from head-to-toe, flashed it her infamous devious smile, and snapped her picture. It wasn't perf, but it would still be better than the LBRs' ensembles. She was at least a 9.3 in her favorite James Perse purple sleeveless tube-like top, thin short-sleeved black BCBG button up left unbuttoned except for the last three, silver Hermes scarf, long belt, silver Jimmy Choo high heels, and fitted black leggings. Pure white and golden reddish tan combo eye powder (that matched her eyes) from Sephora made her signature amber eyes look brighter; and black Shu Uemura mascara made her lashes look long and thick. Amethyst purple lip liner and Glossip Girl made her lips look full and plump. Massie's brown hair was pulled into a high side pony and had a new golden-amber streak right next to her old purple one, courtesy of Jakkob. Massie applied a thin coat of gloss after checking the photo again on her phone. She was just about to put her iPhone back in its compartment in her new Louis Vuitton bag when she heard it vibrate. She had forgotten to un-sync her phone from her ex-beta's, Alicia's, so she was surprised to get a list of events. She clicked on it, and a document labeled "Alicia's BOCD Alpha Itinerary" from Alicia's notepad app. came up on the screen. Massie scrolled through Alicia's arrival scheme/"grand" entrance. It read:

Alicia's BOCD Alpha Itinerary

7:00 AM: text/call the girls to meet at my house-this is their wake up call!

*Have them all dressed and ready to go; also have them bring their second and third choice outfits.

7:35 AM: Arrival. Rate me, rate them, etc. no LBRish ensembles allowed!

7:40 A.M.: teach Kris and Dyl signals-i.e., snaps=formation, jingles=watch me and copy, double thigh tap=break formation-and the special route from ride in parking lot to corner of the hallway

7:50 AM: leave for BOCD

8:00 AM: arrive at parking lot-final ratings and exams and checks-go over signals and route; practice run

8:10 AM: alpha appearance!!!!! BPE-best part ever!

The fabulous grin that remained from the picture escaped her face. Alicia's plans reminded her of the images of the most rotten day of her life. They all came back to her in a slideshow-walking into Kris's apartment and spotting Layne and Dune and figuring out Kristen was BFFs with Layne; lying in the fetal position crying until 1 A.M. while listening to audio books on her IPod; seeing Dylan walking across her yard with Derrington and asking her to lift the hold and pushing them both in her giant pool; going to Alicia's and walking in on a practice with Leesh's own cheerleading squad instead of following her own-

Massie shook her head, eliminating her silent mantra. She was an alpha, and alphas _always_ had confidence and never let anyone get to them. Excited but nervous energy buzzed through Massie and reminded her that Alicia wasn't at her side and for years she finally had some competition, even though it was Leesh, who was barely an alpha. She checked the itinerary again. It was about 8:10 AM-time for her foe's appearance from the corner. She sent a text to Claire, who had arrived at the school already, hoping it wasn't too cryptic to let her know what was happening. About 3 minutes later she heard a screech and guessed that they were at BOCD, the home of her empire. Deafening, trumpet-like blares that came from the limo filled her ears. That was her cue. She slipped on her oversized shades, clutched her Louis Vuitton, applied a thick coat of Glossip Girl Chocolate Truffle lip gloss, and stepped out of the limousine.


	2. Important Note

Sorry forgot to mention I don't own the Clique. I'm really busy so I may not update as often. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Cat Fight!

**Parking Lot of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**October 12****th**

**8:15 AM**

Claire ran out to the parking lot. She was so excited, she almost ran right into Massie. "Kuhhh-laire! Get OUT of the way," Massie hiss-yelled, motioning for the chauffer to close the limo door behind her. Massie fast-walked ahead, and Claire followed. "What's with the whole limo-trumpet thingy?" Claire asked, tugging on a chunk of her white-blond bangs. Massie opened her mouth to make a comeback but decided not to. Instead, she fixed her Chloe glasses and replied, "Tell ya later". She couldn't possibly text or tell Claire awll of the info in under two minutes. Well, she could, but Massie was too lazy.

As the girls approached the door they slowed down. Massie paused and scanned her outfit (which was mentioned in the first chapter), and then examined Claire's ensemble. Claire had on blue Citizens of Humanity jeans, a black sweater over a white smocked tank, and, of course, blue and white Keds. Claire noticed that Massie was looking at her in big-time disapproval and tried to ignore it.

"Congrats, Claire," Massie said, her voice oozing sarcasm, teeth forming a smile, and her eyes glinting with teasing. "Your acting career has skyrocketed. You just got promoted from _Barney and Friends_. You are now on _Lizzie McGuire._"

Claire bit her lip and then stuck out her tongue. "Seriously, Kuh-" Massie started.

Claire cut Massie off before she could say "laire". "I know, I know. But _what_ else am I supposed to _wear_?" she whined.

"Um, I don't know, something _fashionable_? Or, Kuh-laire, what about _designer_-wear?" Massie said angrily, her amber eyes blazing.

Claire winced, and Massie felt bad. She was, as her ex-best friend Dylan Marvil called it, "being the Lycra" and controlling others' choices, especially clothes. But what was she supposed to do? She had to draw the alpha-ly line somewhere. And today, of all days, she could not, not, NAWT slip up. Claire must have noticed Massie's thoughtful but pitiful expression, because she looked up at Massie and said, "Forgiven, Mahssie.".

They approached the door. Massie stepped in front of Claire. She then took a deep breath, rolled back her shoulders, sucked in her already-flat stomach, and turned; a now controlling, alpha gleam in her amber eyes and on her make-up-covered face. "Claire, you," Massie refused to say "I" and let Claire know she had been insecure, "have had a rough month. Now, everything is about competition. And, if we don't compete, we are sooo done for. Being invited to all the A-List parties? Done. Being looked up to? Done. Being the envy of the school? Done. Being the hawtest girls with the hawtest HARTS? Done. I could go on and on, but I am _sooo_ not going there. Anyway," Massie said, her eyes meeting and locking with Claire's baby blues, "The worst part is called Alicia. If we fall, _she_ will rise. We will be D2H, which wouldn't matter except she would be the new alpha. We are done, done and done if I'm not alpha! So, let's kick Miss _Rivers_ to the curb." Claire searched BOCD's alpha's face for nervousness, but Massie denied her eyes and turned back to the door to position herself as she was before her "speech". She flipped her brown hair, applied Glossip Girl, and cocked her chin. "We're walking to "Love Game" by Lady GaGa," Massie said over her shoulder. "Ah five, ah six, ah seven, and eight!" Massie turned the handle.

Students were staring out the window, noses pressed up against the glass. They rushed toward Massie as soon as she stepped inside. Others immediately scurried to the sides of the hall, watching the flawless Massie with their jaws dropped. Massie strutted towards her locker, which was at the end of the hallway. Claire followed, trying to prance like Massie did. Cam, some of the other guys, and the rest of Massie's jealous female-wannabee public stared at her, which made her both self-conscious and confident at the same time. She hurried to catch up to Massie, who owned the hall as if it were her personal catwalk. Massie turned and Claire followed. The whole grade and possibly school followed from a few feet behind, examining their Alpha.

Claire stopped dead in her tracks. Alicia stood at the end of the hallway, in front of the last row of lockers where Claire's and Massie's was. Dylan and Kristen approached Massie, but she just pushed past them to Alicia.

"Looks like the wannabee-queen has arrived. I can NAWT believe you hired a limo. Isn't it the same as your so called luxurious Range Rover?" Alicia said. "Seriously, I thought you were better than that LBR of an entrance," Kristen said, "but I guess I was proved wrong." Dylan giggled.

Massie stepped closer to Alicia. "Actually, Alicia, my entrance had an anti-LBR no EW or FEW policy. But I guess it was broken ever since YOU and your "clique" showed up," Massie retorted. "What were they called again? The Heart-_LBRs_?

Claire watched Alicia's expression. She looked angry, but she quickly took a yoga-type dancer-ish breath and looked Massie in the eye. "FYI, It's the Heart-NETS-" Dylan was cut off by Alicia.

"I'm surprised, Mah-ssie," Alicia said simply. "I thought you would have a no gay policy. But ahvb-iously that didn't work out because Kuhhh-laire was there". Alicia ahvb-iously couldn't shake Massie, so she focused her attack on the beta.

Claire gasped. She almost came to tears. She couldn't believe Alicia had said that. Really, what was the big deal about your, um, preference? You're still a person, and it doesn't change your personality. It was like a form of prejudice in present-day, being called gay. And, anyway, Claire had a boyfriend. Cam Fisher. Given.

Massie stared/glared at her, urging her to say something. Massie had no problem replying to Leesh's nasty comment, but it was directed towards Claire. She wanted Kuh-laire to speak for herself even if she was her beta. If Claire didn't say something, she would talk. Claire didn't.

"Leesh, are you a booger?" Massie asked.

"No." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Then puh-lease stop acting so snotty!!"

The crowd laughed loudly and whooped in Massie's cleverness, and Claire high-fived Massie.

"I'm sorry, Mahssie. Or should I call you Kuh-laire?" Alicia said fake-sweetly. She looked at Massie, folded her arms across her C-cups, and then stared expectantly at Claire. "I called you gay, Claire. You need to tell your Block to stop protecting and _Block_ing you from insults; even if you don't say anything. What kind of loser would not respond or make a comeback to that?"

Claire laughed. Massie prepared to shoot Claire a "what-are-you-TAWKIN/laughin-about" look, but she could tell Leesh lost some composure from her laugh. Massie let it pass, and Claire took a step forward. "Sorry," Claire said, giggling again. "I just thought it was funny that you're calling ME gay. You're as straight as your hair," Claire said to Alicia's mascara-black _curly_ updo.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie yelled happily, surprised that Claire would say something that un-Claire-ish, and the crowd started shouting stuff like "OOoooooo" or "You just got BURNED! I smell some smoke!" On the other hand, Claire couldn't believe she had just said that. But, then again, all's fair in love in war. Especially war. She was just so surprised at the crowd's reactions. Massie and Claire knew that their comebacks weren't that good.

Alicia's face flushed, and Dylan and Kristen glared at her, clearly saying "You got us into this, so get us OUT!".

"Oh, and by the way," Massie added, mocking Alicia's syrupy, faux-kind tone. "I'm nawt blocking anyone or anything." Massie paused and looked at Dylan. "Only Lycra-wearers hold back people just like Lycra and Alicia here." She turned to Leesh. "You should stop blocking everyone's lockers. Block needs to get through." And with that, Massie swaggered triumphantly to her locker with Claire at her side. One cat fight down, many to go!


	4. Dylan Say What!

**The Roof of the Pinewood**

**October 12****th**

**3:55 PM**

Kristen kicked her soccer ball at the wall. Wham! It smashed the roof, soared back at her, and she caught it easily on her foot. After the encounter at school that made Alicia tick which made Alicia make Kristen's life miserable, Kristen figured she needed her form of therapy a.k.a. soccer.

"Hellllllp!" Kristen heard a voice yelp-yell. Click clack, click clack. It was Dylan, who was sleeping over Kristen's. "We are getting bombarded! Take shelter!" Dylan's head popped out of the window, her fiery red hair frazzled, looking at Kris on the roof. "Hello? Did u nawt just hear me?"

"Dyl," Kristen said, giggling, "re-laxxx. I was just kicking the soccer ball." "Oh," Dylan replied. "Can you get me outta here?" Kristen rushed to the window and tugged on Dyl's velour-clad arm. She wore a slim, fitted white, coral, and black Juicy hoodie with black BCBG sweats tucked in to black boots. A bright-white Pucci head-scarf was around her head. The outfit was casual/comfy/expensive/cute, but it was nawt good for climbing out of windows. Dylan hoisted herself up and Kristen pulled her over onto the roof. Dylan grabbed her white Gucci bag and pulled out chocolate covered-pretzels. "Can you believe Leesh, MB, and Kuhh-laire today?" Dylan garbled, which came out like "Camhn hhymmou buhhmmhleve, hmmmleemsh, Mmem hhB, mhand Kuhmhh-mlaimr?" because her mouth was full. Kristen arched her eyebrow. Dylan swallowed and repeated her question.

"I know! Leesh has us on a leash!" Kristen complained. "It's like all we get to do is serve her, nawt be friends with her. It's ahhh-noyying! And aggravating!"

"I'm sick of it! The only reason I joined the Heart-Nets is because I thought it would be fun hanging out with Alicia. But now she's trying to be _Alphicia_! The whole reason I left the PC besides Derrick is Lycra Leaders like Massie, but it was WORTHLESS because Leesh is soooo mean and unfun!!!"

Kristen stifled a gasp. She and Dylan were awn the same page. She had thought the same things Dyl had said, but was afraid to say it. "I feel like a poser. I always have to pretend I'm someone else when I'm around _Mascra _(MB)and _Alphicia (AR)," _she said, sneering her ex-alpha and wannabee-alpha's names, "I just wanna be me."

Dylan ate a ha-yuge handful of pretzels and swallowed, trying to use the time to find a good way to explain her jumbled, anti-PC/Heart-Nets thoughts."You know what? Even though being awn the "A-list" is ahmazingx10…" Dylan trailed off. Her next words were going to be toe-dally un-Dylan-like. She had felt this way ever since Massie's Pretty Committee broke up. "I can't be a part of an Alpha clique anymore."

**Short chapter, I know. I'll update soon. **


	5. Note Ahgain!

hey i updated my chapter so it's AH LAWT better now. it stunk b4! anyway, i just wanted to now your thoughts on Boys r Us. If uve read the first chapter, put your comments in review or PM. if nawt, go to .com/images/pdf/boys_ and review or PM me! remember, R&R! and check out my other story, the African Plot and Ploy and R&R that! Ciao!


End file.
